familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Municipalities of Canada
The table below lists the 100 largest municipalities in Canada by population, using data from the Canada 2006 census for census subdivisions.http://www12.statcan.ca/english/census06/data/popdwell/Table.cfm?T=301&S=3&O=D This list includes only the population within a municipality's boundaries as defined at the time of the census. Many municipalities are part of a larger census metropolitan area or census agglomeration. For their ranking, see the list of the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada. The lists {| width = "83%" border = 2 align="center" |- | align="center" bgcolor="#C0C0C0" rowspan = "2" | Rank | align="center" bgcolor="#C0C0C0" rowspan = "2" | Municipality | align="center" bgcolor="#C0C0C0" colspan = "3" | Population | align="center" bgcolor="#C0C0C0" rowspan = "2" | 1996 vs 2006 (%) |- | align="center" bgcolor="#C0C0C0" | 2006 | align="center" bgcolor="#C0C0C0" | 2001 | align="center" bgcolor="#C0C0C0" | 1996 1 Toronto, Ontario (City) 2,503,281 2,481,494 2,385,421 +4.9% 2 Montreal, Quebec (Ville)* 1,620,693 1,583,590 1,547,030 4.7 3 Calgary, Alberta (City) 988,193 879,003 768,082 28.7 4 Ottawa, Ontario (City) 812,129 774,072 721,136 12.6 5 Edmonton, Alberta (City) 730,372 666,104 616,306 18.5 6 Mississauga, Ontario (City) 668,549 612,000 544,382 22.8 7 Winnipeg, Manitoba (City) 633,451 619,544 618,477 2.4 8 Vancouver, British Columbia (City) 578,041 545,671 514,008 12.5 9 Hamilton, Ontario (City) 504,559 490,268 467,799 7.9 10 Quebec City, Quebec (Ville) 491,142 476,330 467,728 5.0 11 Brampton, Ontario (City) 433,806 325,428 268,251 61.7 12 Surrey, British Columbia (City) 394,976 347,820 304,477 29.7 13 Halifax, Nova Scotia (Regional municipality) 372,679 359,111 342,851 8.7 14 Laval, Quebec (Ville) 368,709 343,005 330,393 11.6 15 London, Ontario (City) 352,395 336,539 325,669 8.2 16 Markham, Ontario (Town) 261,573 208,615 173,383 50.9 17 Gatineau, Quebec (Ville) 242,124 226,696 217,591 11.2 18 Vaughan, Ontario (City) 238,866 182,022 132,549 80.2 19 Longueuil, Quebec (Ville) 229,330 225,761 225,722 1.6 20 Windsor, Ontario (City) 216,473 209,218 197,694 9.5 21 Kitchener, Ontario (City) 204,668 190,399 178,420 14.7 22 Burnaby, British Columbia (City) 202,799 193,954 179,209 13.2 23 Saskatoon, Saskatchewan (City) 202,340 196,861 193,653 4.5 24 Regina, Saskatchewan (City) 179,246 178,225 180,404 -0.6 25 Richmond, British Columbia (City) 174,461 164,345 148,867 17.2 26 Oakville, Ontario (Town) 165,613 144,738 128,405 29.0 27 Burlington, Ontario (City) 164,415 150,836 136,976 20.0 28 Richmond Hill, Ontario (Town) 162,704 132,030 101,725 60.0 29 Greater Sudbury, Ontario (City) 157,857 155,219 165,336 -4.5 30 Sherbrooke, Quebec (Ville) 147,427 138,785 136,883 7.7 31 Saguenay, Quebec (Ville) 143,692 147,133 152,811 -6.0 32 Oshawa, Ontario (City) 141,590 139,051 134,464 5.3 33 St. Catharines, Ontario (City) 131,989 129,170 130,926 0.8 34 Lévis, Quebec (Ville) 130,006 121,999 103,750 25.3 35 Barrie, Ontario (City) 128,430 103,710 79,191 62.1 36 Trois-Rivières, Quebec (Ville) 126,323 122,395 124,417 1.5 37 Abbotsford, British Columbia (City) 123,864 115,494 105,403 17.5 38 Cambridge, Ontario (City) 120,371 110,372 101,429 18.7 39 Kingston, Ontario (City) 117,207 114,195 112,605 4.1 40 Guelph, Ontario (City) 114,943 106,170 95,821 20.0 41 Coquitlam, British Columbia (City) 114,565 112,890 101,820 12.5 42 Whitby, Ontario (Town) 111,184 87,413 73,794 50.7 43 Thunder Bay, Ontario (City) 109,140 109,016 113,662 -4.0 44 Saanich, British Columbia (District Municipality) 108,265 103,654 101,388 6.8 45 Chatham-Kent, Ontario (Municipality) 108,177 107,341 109,950 -1.6 46 Kelowna, British Columbia (City) 106,707 96,288 89,442 19.3 47 Cape Breton, Nova Scotia (Regional municipality) 102,250 105,968 114,733 -10.9 48 St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador (City) 100,646 99,182 101,936 -1.3 49 Waterloo, Ontario (City) 97,475 86,543 77,949 25.1 50 Delta, British Columbia (District Municipality) 96,723 96,950 95,411 1.4 51 Terrebonne, Quebec (Ville) 94,703 80,536 75,116 26.1 52 Langley, British Columbia (District Municipality) 93,726 86,896 80,179 16.9 53 Brantford, Ontario (City) 90,192 86,417 86,417 4.4 54 Ajax, Ontario (Town) 90,167 73,753 64,430 40.0 55 Pickering, Ontario (City) 87,838 87,139 78,989 11.3 56 Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec (Ville) 87,492 79,600 76,461 14.4 57 Red Deer, Alberta (City) 82,772 67,829 60,080 37.8 58 North Vancouver, British Columbia (District Municipality) 82,562 82,310 80,418 2.7 59 Strathcona County, Alberta (Specialized Municipality) 82,511 71,986 64,176 28.6 60 Niagara Falls, Ontario (City) 82,184 78,815 76,917 6.8 61 Kamloops, British Columbia (City) 80,376 77,281 76,394 5.2 62 Nanaimo, British Columbia (City) 78,692 73,000 70,130 12.2 63 Victoria, British Columbia (City) 78,057 74,125 73,405 6.3 64 Clarington, Ontario (Municipality) 77,820 69,834 60,615 28.3 65 Repentigny, Quebec (Ville) 76,237 72,218 70,677 7.9 66 Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario (City) 74,948 74,566 80,054 -6.4 67 Peterborough, Ontario (City) 74,898 71,446 69,742 7.4 68 Lethbridge, Alberta (City) 74,637 67,374 63,053 18.4 69 Kawartha Lakes, Ontario (City) 74,561 69,179 67,926 9.8 70 Newmarket, Ontario (Town) 74,295 65,788 57,125 30.0 71 Sarnia, Ontario (City) 71,419 70,876 72,738 -1.8 72 Brossard, Quebec (Ville) 71,154 65,026 65,927 7.9 73 Prince George, British Columbia (City) 70,981 72,406 75,510 -6.0 74 Chilliwack, British Columbia (City) 69,217 62,567 60,186 15.0 75 Maple Ridge, British Columbia (District Municipality) 68,949 63,169 56,173 22.7 76 Saint John, New Brunswick (City) 68,043 69,661 72,494 -6.1 77 Drummondville, Quebec (Ville) 67,392 63,029 58,588 15.0 78 Moncton, New Brunswick (City) 64,128 61,046 59,313 8.1 79 Saint-Jérôme, Quebec (Ville) 63,729 59,614 59,533 7.0 80 Norfolk County, Ontario (City) 62,563 60,847 60,534 3.4 81 New Westminster, British Columbia (City) 58,549 54,656 49,350 18.6 82 St. Albert, Alberta (City) 57,719 53,081 46,888 23.1 83 Caledon, Ontario (Town) 57,050 50,605 39,893 43.0 84 Medicine Hat, Alberta (City) 56,997 51,249 46,783 21.8 85 Halton Hills, Ontario (Town) 55,289 48,184 42,390 30.4 86 North Bay, Ontario (City) 53,966 52,771 54,332 -0.7 87 Milton, Ontario (Town) 53,939 31,471 32,104 68.0 88 Port Coquitlam, British Columbia (City) 52,687 51,257 46,682 12.9 89 Shawinigan, Quebec (Ville) 51,904 52,040 56,721 -8.5 90 Saint-Hyacinthe, Quebec (Ville) 51,616 50,394 50,027 3.2 91 Wood Buffalo, Alberta (Regional municipality) 51,496 41,445 35,213 61.9 92 Fredericton, New Brunswick (City) 50,535 47,580 46,507 8.7 93 Welland, Ontario (City) 50,331 48,402 48,411 4.0 94 Dollard-des-Ormeaux, Quebec (Ville) 48,930 48,206 47,826 2.3 95 Belleville, Ontario (City) 48,821 46,029 46,195 5.7 96 Granby, Quebec (Ville) 47,637 44,121 43,316 10.0 97 Aurora, Ontario (Town) 47,629 40,167 34,857 36.6 98 Grande Prairie, Alberta (City) 47,076 36,983 31,353 50.1 99 Blainville, Quebec (Ville) 46,493 36,029 29,603 57.1 100 Cornwall, Ontario (City) 45,965 45,640 47,403 -3.0 Most Growth 2001-2006 Greatest Decline 2001-2006 Census Division 2006 Pop. % vs 2001 Census Division 2006 Pop. % vs. 2001 Chestermere, Alberta (Town) 9,564 +148.0% Kitimat, British Columbia (District Municipality) 8,987 -12.6% Milton, Ontario (Town) 53,939 71.4 Prince Rupert, British Columbia (City) 12,815 -12.5 Okotoks, Alberta (Town) 17,145 46.7 Cariboo A, British Columbia (Regional District Electoral Area) 5,859 -8.9 Airdrie, Alberta (City) 28,927 41.8 Crowsnest Pass, Alberta (Town) 5,749 -8.2 Greater Vancouver A, British Columbia (Regional District Electoral Area) 11,050 37.5 Marystown, Newfoundland and Labrador (Town) 5,436 -8.0 Sylvan Lake, Alberta (Town) 10,208 36.1 Kapuskasing, Ontario (Town) 8,509 -7.9 Saint-Colomban, Quebec (Paroisse) 10,136 34.8 Kenora, Unorganized, Ontario (Unorganized) 7,041 -7.7 Cantley, Quebec (Municipalite) 7,926 34.4 Stephenville, Newfoundland and Labrador (Town) 6,588 -7.3 Strathmore, Alberta (Town) 10,225 34.2 Quesnel, British Columbia (City) 9,326 -7.1 Brampton, Ontario (City) 433,806 33.3 Bulkley-Nechako Regional District, British Columbia (Regional District Electoral Area) 5,290 -7.1 Saint-Lazare, Quebec (Ville) 17,016 32.0 Inverness, Subdivision B, Nova Scotia (Sub. of County Municipality) 5,369 -6.9 Saint-Philippe, Quebec (Municipalite) 5,121 31.6 Flin Flon, Manitoba (City) 5,594 -6.8 McMasterville, Quebec (Municipalite) 5,234 31.4 Melfort, Saskatchewan (City) 5,192 -6.6 Vaughan, Ontario (City) 238,866 31.2 Labrador City, Newfoundland and Labrador (Town) 7,240 -6.5 Paradise, Newfoundland and Labrador (Town) 12,584 31.1 Algoma, Unorganized, North Part, Ontario (Unorganized) 5,717 -6.5 Vaudreuil-Dorion, Quebec (City) 25,789 29.5 Terrace, British Columbia (City) 11,320 -6.5 Sainte-Marthe-sur-le-Lac, Quebec (Ville) 11,311 29.4 Bathurst, New Brunswick (Parish) 5,144 -6.4 Blainville, Quebec (Ville) 46,493 29.0 Alnwick, New Brunswick (Parish) 6,152 -6.3 Stony Plain, Alberta (Town) 12,363 28.5 Banff, Alberta (Town) 6,700 -6.1 Beaumont, Alberta (Town) 8,961 27.9 Yarmouth, Nova Scotia (Town) 7,162 -5.3 Source: Statistics Canada *Populations shown for 2001 and 1996 are what the populations would have been if the municipal boundaries were as defined in 2006. Because of mergers and demergers, these numbers may be different from the populations for the municipalities as their boundaries were actually defined in those years. *These are only city proper populations; suburbs outside city limits are not included. *Quebec municipal classifications such as "Ville" have not been translated, because they do not directly correspond to the meaning generally understood by their English translations. Translating to "City" would be inaccurate. *Some municipalities calculate their populations differently than Statistics Canada. For example, Statistics Canada does not count post-secondary students in the municipality where they are attending school, yet those municipalities may count them. See also Category:Demographics of Canada Largest *